


He's the one

by changkisbaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon, M/M, Valentine's Day, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkisbaby/pseuds/changkisbaby
Summary: "It's Valentine's day and my boyfriend is mad at me" au
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	He's the one

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like 6 months since I came here and I wanted to post something for Valentine's day... so here it is! eleven days later :D!
> 
> This is silly, really, but I hope you enjoy

Changkyun hates this and admit it takes a lot of effort and doesn’t even accept it out loud, but his pride is one of his biggest defects. It’s the reason why he’s mostly nice all the time, never picks unnecessary fights with anyone despite of his reputation as Monsta x’s troublemaker (He just disagree a lot with everything and everyone!) he rarely loses control and regularly maintain a quiet personality. He respects his Hyungs a lot, he adores them so much actually, they’re his friends and his brothers, Shownu, Jooheon, Wonho, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, even the managers hyungs and noonas, the staff, the netizens, all except Yoo Kihyun, because the relationship he has with the fierce vocalist is a bit different than the rest, he LOVES Kihyun.

That’s why it hurts too much, because he loves Kihyun as much as a man could love another man, as a person can love another person, he loves Kihyun in an imaginable way, in an indescribable way, and he knows Kihyun loves him too in the same crazy manner and he has shown it Changkyun with all his little actions for the last five years they’ve been together.

And they rarely fight. Maybe because communication is one of the most important thing in their relationship, if something bothered Changkyun in the past, Kihyun, not only knew it immediately, but also always approached him with his gentle personality and loving touches, and they never went to bed mad at each other.

And Changkyun hates since a couple weeks ago the beautiful relationship they had is falling apart, because not matter how much he makes fun of Kihyun, or treat him coldly, or ignore him in public, the love he feels for the older man is still a flame burning his heart and warming his chest.

And this time, Kihyun’s mad. Changkyun never noticed it in the past but not matter what the younger did, and not matter how much he offended him, not matter how childish he behaved, or how cold he was, or how much he pushed Kihyun away in his bad days and mood changes, Kihyun always stayed by his side, he was always the one approaching him, solving the problem, the mature one.

Because between the two, Kihyun was always the one giving more.

And now, Kihyun’s mad and Changkyun’s too proud to approach him first. Or maybe it’s not pride, maybe he’s scared of the reaction the elder would have. But it’s Valentine’s Day, and despite of Changkyun not really caring about this capitalist date, it is weird to spend it without his boyfriend for the first time in years.

Pride? Fear? Those mean nothing compared with having his boyfriend between his arms tonight, share a warm blanket and a few kisses after watching a corny movie.

Doesn’t help they’re releasing their first English album exactly in Valentine’s day and they have to fly to United States earlier that week to start promotions, they’ve been busy for days with interviews, and they’re going to get even busier after that day.

And he can’t handle Kihyun ignoring him for other day. He misses him too much.

It takes a bit of effort getting his feet to start working to the door, and even needs a little push (Kick) from Minhyuk to get going, he’s so nervous and anxious but strangely happy to see his boyfriend, a rollercoaster of emotions.

As soon as he opens the door of his room, he hears another door closing a few meters away from him and curiously Changkyun raises his gaze to meet at the other person, already walking to his direction. Surprisingly it’s his boyfriend, and the confidence and determination in his posture can’t be mistaken for anything else. Changkyun starts walking at his direction too, his steps fast, desperate, reaching for his boyfriend in the middle of the hallway. Wanting to hold his hand, hug him, kiss him…

“Changkyun-ah…”

“Hyung…”

“I’m sorry!” They said at the same time.

“No hyung…”

“It’s my fault Kyun…”

“I offended you…”

“I was so sensitive…”

“You know I meant nothing…”

“I know you meant nothing with it…”

“I was so stupid…”

“You are my world Hyung…”

“Please forgive me…” 

“I’m such an ass…”

“I was behaving like the biggest moron…”

“No Hyung…”

“I love you so much…”

“You don’t know how much I miss you…”

The messy interchange of word makes impossible for the two of them to understand what the other said, but Changkyun catches little pieces of information, smiling when he realizes Kihyun did the same.

“We’re being silly right?” Changkyun comments, his hands moving to hold Kihyun’s waist in a possessive grip, pushing the elder’s body against his almost immediately, missing too much the feeling of his boyfriend’s warm against him.

“Are we all the time?” Kihyun says happily against his chest, not losing a single second to wrap his arms around the younger’s shoulders to properly hug him.

“I’m sorry.” Changkyun whisper, his arms squeezing the small figure of his boyfriend accentuating his regret “I know I was being an ass, you don’t deserve any of my shit. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“It hurt Kyun.” Kihyun whispers back, but for Changkyun those words were so clear and loud and dig a hole into his chest “But hurts more not having you with me. Hurts missing you. Hurts not seeing you, hug you, hold you…”

“I know Hyung.”

“I love you Kyun-ie.”

Changkyun smiles widely, taking a little distance to peck the lips he’s so in love with “I love you even more Kihyun-ie.”

It takes Hyunwoo’s strong arms, Minhyuk’s loud cheers and Hyungwon’s ‘why I’m stuck with such fools’ to drag them to Kihyun’s room and, as Changkyun’s wished before, they cuddle while watching some random movie, eating the snacks Kihyun brought and Changkyun’s so happy he can stops pecking every single piece of art that is Kihyun’s skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
